


Angry kiss

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prompt: angry kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is very perceptive when it comes to most things, like new haircuts and people’s moods and when something is wrong.It’s clear from his expression right at this moment, that he is well aware of Yuri’s mood (angry as fuck) and that something is wrong, but he looks clueless as to why these things are presented to him.Yuuri Katsuki is very perceptive, except when it comes to things that relate tohimsomehow.





	Angry kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

Yuuri Katsuki is very perceptive when it comes to most things, like new haircuts and people’s moods and when something is wrong.

It’s clear from his expression right at this moment, that he is well aware of Yuri’s mood (angry as fuck) and that something is wrong, but he looks clueless as to why these things are presented to him.

Yuuri Katsuki is very perceptive, except when it comes to things that relate to  _him_  somehow.

“God, how can you be so fucking  _blind_ ,” Yuri snaps, waving his hands in the air in frustration. He’s been listening to Yuuri talk for the better part of thirty minutes, and to Yuri it seems that when it comes to Yuuri himself, not one thing coming out of his mouth is positive.

Perhaps Yuuri has spent all his life looking so keenly at others that he’s somehow forgotten that he also exists in a positive light.

It’s so fucking infuriating, because Yuri can see it, clear as day. He sees a fucking brilliant man and a fantastic skater, who seems to praise everyone else at his own expense.

Yuri gets up from the table and paces around, wanting to kick something. Preferably something that will shatter into pieces. But they are at the dinner room at the Katsuki family onsen, so Yuri can’t really start kicking dishes around. Mari would strangle him.

Yuuri also stands up and takes a hesitant step toward Yuri, who is standing in the middle of the floor, causing a scene with no witnesses. The onsen is closed for the night and they are the only ones around. “Yura, what’s going on?” Yuuri asks.

“You,” Yuri points a finger at Yuuri’s nose. “You are an idiot.”

Yuuri inhales like he wants to say something, but Yuri silences him. “No, shut up. I don’t have to sit here and listen to you belittle yourself, because you are fucking brilliant, and it’s so stupid that you can’t see—” Yuri doesn’t even realize he’s been walking Yuuri backwards against a wall until he’s standing right in Yuuri’s personal space, his breath ghosting on Yuuri’s lips.

“So fucking  _stupid_ ,” Yuri says, and he can’t shatter dishes or kick tables, but he can try to make Yuuri understand how he looks through Yuri’s eyes.

So Yuri kisses him square on the mouth, putting all his pent-up anger behind it. He feels the surprised gasp against his lips, but Yuuri somehow  _doesn’t_ push him away. It feels like Yuri’s anger is pouring into the kiss, seeping away from his core at the furious movement of their mouths against each other. Because yes, Yuri suddenly realizes, this is decidedly not just him slapping his mouth onto Yuuri’s without response. There was a moment, somewhere in the middle, when the kiss turned from one-sided to mutual, only he can’t really remember when that happened.

When Yuri pulls back from the kiss, he’s still glaring at Yuuri but there’s less bite to it.  

“So  _there_ ,” Yuri says a bit breathlessly. “That’s what I think about you. You are fucking amazing.”

With that, he turns on his heels and marches out of the room, leaving behind a very confused-looking Yuuri Katsuki.


End file.
